


Communication

by robbiebabe



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Rob talks to his wife about Jason.





	

He must sound miserable on the phone because Mollie tells him she’s stopped preparing dinner and gone into the office to talk undisturbed. 

“You don’t have to do that, I’m okay, seriously,” he tells her.

“You’re not okay, Rob, I can hear that. I know you’ll be fine, and you’ll be home in a couple weeks, but I don’t want you to have to suffer in silence in the meantime. I want to fix it so you can feel good instead."

“And how do you plan on making me feel good?” he says, aware that he’s trying to deflect.

“Robert,” she says neutrally.

He sighs and flops back onto the bed. If they’re going to work this out, they should probably get on with it because Jason should be getting back fairly soon.

She evidently takes his silence as a sign to continue. “I know when you’re on tour you don’t sleep enough, you don’t stay hydrated, you walk around with a constant headache and you drink too much beer.” She pauses. “But that’s all par for the course, isn’t it? That’s not really what’s making you sad."

Rob frowns. Now that she’s said it, he can recognize it’s probably true.

“So what is it?” Mollie asks, still sounding very serious. He suddenly feels very grateful that he has a wife that cares so much about his wellbeing and takes hours out of her very busy day just to make sure he’s alright, halfway across the world. He thinks about the other night, when he and Jason had had to share a bed. He tells her about it, slowly.

“It didn’t make you uncomfortable, did it?” she asks.

“No, I just-“ he starts, and doesn’t quite know how to go on. “I can’t stop thinking about it,” he blurts out. 

“Your crush on Jason finally bubbled to the surface, huh?” she says in response, not unkindly.

“My- What? I don’t have a crush on Jason.” Even as he says it, he winces.

“I think you do,” she says. “I know you, remember? You crush on everyone and their mother,” she chuckles. “It’s a part of who you are, you take to people quickly and they take to you."

He doesn’t necessarily know why he’s surprised. Of course she knows this about him. They’ve had this conversation before, many years ago. It’s funny how time clouds your memory. He doesn’t allow himself to think about these things, because he doesn’t feel like he’s allowed.

“You don’t mind?” he says, just to make sure.

“Of course not, sweetheart. If what you need to stop brooding over there is cuddling with Jason, then I’m all for it. And you don’t need to feel guilty about your feelings for him. Or anyone else,” she pauses. “I thought you knew this already?"

“Guess I forgot,” he says sheepishly. He’s always been a glutton for feeling guilty, even when it’s uncalled for.

“Well, don’t forget again,” she says gently. “I love you."

“I love you too.” 

“Now go give Jason a big hug from me,” she says, before hanging up. It leaves him staring enchantedly at his phone where it rests in his lap. He feels better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the utmost respect for Mollie.


End file.
